Golden Eyes
by SparksxFly
Summary: One final meeting between Lelouch and C.C. before Zero Requiem. One pair of golden eyes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or parts of this story. This is purely for fun.**

Even as he was staring down the end of a blade that meant his certain death Emperor Lelouch, the 99th ruler of the Britannian throne, was not afraid. Neither was Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge, or Zero. But deep inside of Lelouch, the purest and truest part of him, there was fear.

It wasn't for himself. No, he had accepted his fate. He was afraid for C.C. – the witch that would have to live forever. Alone.

"You know, there are about a million things that could go wrong with this."

Lelouch didn't have to turn around to know that it was C.C. standing behind him, wearing her usual unnervingly cool expression.

"I'm going to be killed. Things can't be much worse." Lelouch couldn't help but notice how his voice quieted on the word "killed". No. He couldn't think too much about it. He mustn't let his composure slip.

She was silent for a moment. Then he heard footsteps and a soft thud as she moved out of the doorway to take a seat on the edge of his bed.

The (final) parade celebrating his leadership would have already started and Lelouch was waiting for someone to fetch him at any minute. He was in his palace rooms and had finished getting dressed. Now he waited, feeling anxious and, admittedly, afraid. He had told everyone he wanted to be completely alone (although a certain witch had, as usual, disregarded him) He stood looking out a grand window into the gardens, not really watching or thinking. Every few seconds he couldn't help but glance at the origami crane he kept on his dresser. Nunnally…

"You're scared." The biting comment came from a certain green-haired girl behind him.

"You would be too, witch." Lelouch said in a stony voice. Her comment was unnecessary and rude. He had tried so hard to hide his uncertainty. Luckily, he had planned this so perfectly that he really had no choice but to die now. As morbid as it sounded, it was the truth. There was no backing out. Even if his plan did fail, someone would bring him down eventually. It was just a hell of a lot easier this way.

"I wouldn't, you know." C.C.'s voice brought Lelouch out of thought. "Be afraid. I've had my share of death."

"It's different for you. You always get to come back." Lelouch wasn't feeling sympathetic at the moment. Not when he was minutes away from having to trade his life for the world's.

He was surprised when she made no remark. Maybe, despite her words, she took pity on him. He dearly hoped not. It might have been the Britannian pride in him but he _hated_ being pitied.

A few drawn out moments of silence passed. Why was she being so quiet? So _civil_? Maybe she didn't want her last moments with him to be an argument. But this was a vain hope, he thought, a witch would never do something as courteous as that. Lelouch was actually relieved by the calm and gentle silence. After all of the _years_ he had spent planning and working his mind to the edge, he appreciated his last few moments being spent thinking about nothing. No last goodbyes, no reflections, and no regrets. It wouldn't change anything; not at this point. Not when he was a marked man.

"You're scared."

"C.C., you already said that."

"It's worse now."

"You're wrong. I'm fine. I am about to make everything right in this world."

Even as he said the words he thought they sounded desperate and over-dramatic. Since when had he doubted himself this much? He heard her sigh dramatically. "Cut the speech. That's Zero talking for you. You're still hiding behind his mask."

He let out a small subconscious grow "I wish you would take this situation a little more seriously. I am risking everything on this."

"Yes but once you're gone, you're gone. If your plan fails or succeeds you'll never really know. You won't have to deal with the consequences. You don't have to keep this secret. You get to lose the weight of the world. You're not the one who always is left behind to pick up the pieces."

Though she kept her voice calm and controlled, Lelouch could sense her anguish. He could hear what she was really saying – you're leaving me all alone. He felt as though he could truly sympathize with her situation.

He turned to look at her for the first time. She was sitting on the bed, completely still. Her long hair flowed around her shoulders and a single ray of light shone through the window and appeared to caress her delicate features. But her eyes…dammit, those eyes. They were like a golden fire swirling around inside her, calling him to her. He went to where she was sitting and knelt before her.

"C.C., I am afraid."

She watched him for a moment with curiosity, her eyes burning with something he had never before seen in them.

"No, actually, I don't think you are. Zero may fear that his plan won't work. Emperor Lelouch may fear his mighty reign being brought to an abrupt end. Lelouch vi Britannia may fear disappointing his people. Lelouch Lamperouge may fear for the sake of his friends and family. But you, Lelouch, are not afraid. You have faced fear and conquered it. You are brave." As she finished her lips curled up the tiniest bit.

Her eyes were absolutely glowing now. A strange and untamable feeling had swept over him. Before Lelouch could stop himself he had leaned forward and gently pressed his own mouth to hers. He could tell she was surprised at first and he almost laughed. But she recovered and returned the kiss, fiercer than before. Soon his hands were on her slender waist as her fingers reached up to twine themselves in his raven-colored hair. This kiss was a reflection on all of their time together. It was everything they had been through. It was how they had almost unknowingly come to care and appreciate each other. It was a confession. It was a final goodbye.

As Lelouch pulled back he saw a fat tear slide down her cheek. Her face was completely composed, but her eyes gave away the fear she felt. And in that moment Lelouch didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave her all alone.

A knock came on the door. "It's time, Emperor Lelouch." The voice was easy to recognize as Jeremiah's deep baritone.

"I'll be out in a moment." Lelouch answered without his eyes ever leaving C.C.'s face. They both remained quiet for a few more seconds. Their eyes told more than they ever really could themselves.

"I have to go now. I have no choice." He kissed her forehead and she squeezed him tightly. As her arms released his shoulders he looked into her deep and pleading eyes for one last time. They begged him not to go. Not to leave her alone for forever. It took all of his power to deny them. If he still had the option, he would have given up the world for her. He kissed her soft lips once more, pouring all of his soul into the gentle embrace.

As the blade pierced through him and he tumbled to the ground, Lelouch had only one thought. It wasn't of the screaming crowd, Nunnally's wailing, or his precious Black Knights. It wasn't of Britannia, the betrayal of his parents, or even the fate of the world. The last thing that the powerful Emperor Lelouch saw before eternal darkness was a pair of sad, sorrowful golden eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **

**-SparksxFly**


End file.
